<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>el pelo by radregeneration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506504">el pelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration'>radregeneration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>warden nirvana surana [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Tenderness, its just cute and sweet!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zevran gives surana a hand with her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>warden nirvana surana [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>el pelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay three important things up front ✌</p><p>1. im white. i don't have curly hair. but ive taken one and a half years of cosmetology and watch natural hair youtubers pretty often. my favorites are nappyheadedjojoba (more politics than hair videos these days, still a fav) &amp; deeper than hair tv (more haircuts on straightened hair than anything but she's so gentle with her clients)</p><p>2. spanish is not my first language, ive taken a year of spanish. plus i try to practice on my own. i did use google translate for some parts, but didn't spot any grammatical errors</p><p>3. i do not care if things like cotton, coconuts, or avocados exist in thedas or not</p><p>if u notice any errors or anything, um please comment, thanks have fun</p><p>uhhh also i do headcanon that zevran has curly hair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the summer night was warm and humid- for ferelden standards, especially compared to the dry and cool atmosphere of the tower. always perfectly climate controlled and almost impervious to the sounds of the outside world, one could spend so long in the tower and forget the cycles of weather. </p><p>one could also spend more years of their life without hair than with and forget the challenges of growing it out. such as tangles. nirvana tried to brush her fingers through her dry, curly fringe. she yanked too hard by accident and let out a yelp of pain, drawing the focus of her other companions. sheepishly, she brushed the hair off her forehead, deciding to give up on the detangling and go to bed early. </p><p>as she stood up, zevran approached her, a small leather satchel in his hands. he smiled, friendly and open, "do you need assistance, my friend?" </p><p>"with my hair? um, yes, i think so," nirvana sat back down on on the ground, cross-legged with her hands in her lap. zevran placed his satchel on the ground and took his place behind her, knees drawn to his chest. </p><p>"how much do you know about haircare?" he asked as removed a canteen from his belt. he was lucky that nirvana had already removed her shirt- due to the heat, of course- and was only in her cotton brasserie and soft, brown pants. there was less worry of getting her clothes wet. </p><p>"not much, my mother took care of it when i was younger. i remember scented oils and braids, mostly." </p><p>"those are very important in caring for curly hair, yes," zevran nodded out of view, "so is moisture. the hair should always be damp before any styling or detangling, to prevent any unnecessary danage." </p><p>he opened his canteen of water then took nirvana's head in his hand by the temple, tilting it back. she willingly complied, closing her eyes. using his hand to protect her face from the water, he carefully poured it onto her hair. once her hair was damp enough to his liking, he took out a round jar from his satchel. she immediately smelled something fresh and clean, faintly of wood, when the jar was opened. </p><p>"coconut oil, imported from rivain. to add moisture and detangle," he explained as he began to part her hair into squared sections starting from the base of her head. her hair was only a few inches long, so the process didn't take long. he continued his explained, "there are many other oils available, such as olive, grapeseed, avocado, argan. some harder to find than others, but any oil that's meant for hair will do." </p><p>she refrained from nodding, instead opting to hum in understanding. zevran applied the coconut oil to the first section, then started to detangle it with his fingers. despite being as gentle as possible, the amount of tangles in her hair made it slightly painful, causing nirvana to wince. he hushed her, giving words of comfort in antivan, "shh, ésta bien. lo éstas haciendo bien. </p><p>after brushing out the tangles in that section he could with his fingers,  he took a comb- wide-toothed and made of ivory, obviously well-used and loved- and combed it through the strands, "you never want to use a comb or brush with thin teeth, unless you want to rip out all of your hair. they can break off the ends, so you have to be careful." </p><p>nirvana sat through the first section with minimal wincing and no complaining; she was thankful that zevran had even offered to help her. after the he finished the first section, he smiled proudly and declared, "¡allí! ésta hecho. the beginning, anyways" </p><p>he continued to detangle her hair, offering tips, comfort in antivan, and even a few words in antivan. </p><p>"cepillarse el pelo- to brush one's hair. te éstas cepillando el pelo. pues, estoy cepillando tu pelo," zevran said, as if he was actually explaining the concept. nirvana just hummed in response, not bothering to ask for clarification. once she ignored the painful tangles, it was relaxing. to sit next to zevran as he talked and combed her hair. she didn't add much to the conversation, but he didn't seem to mind. </p><p>"ah! we are actually done now. tangle free and perfect, my dear warden," he sounded both proud of his work and affectionate. after putting away his supplies, he stood up and offered her a hand up. </p><p>she continued to hold his hand even as they stood face to face, or close enough. at their full heights- nirvana barefoot, zevran in his antivan boots- nirvana still had three inches of height over him. she leaned down to kiss each of his cheeks once, then whispered, "ma serannas, ma vhenan." </p><p>zevran didn't know the words direct translation, but understood the message. with a squeeze of her hand in his, he replied, "a la orden, mi amor."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>translations: </p><p>está bien. lo éstas haciendo bien. : its fine, you're doing fine<br/>¡álli! ésta hecho. : there! its done<br/>cepillarse el pelo : to brush one's hair<br/>te éstas cepillando el pelo : you are brushing your own hair<br/>pues, estoy cepillando tu pelo. : well, i am brushing your hair<br/>ma serannas, ma vhenan. : my thanks, my heart. (dalish)<br/>a la orden, mi amor. : at your order, my love.</p><p>marking this as complete but will very likely continue writing this, things like wash day and braiding</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>